<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands Behind Your Back by iworshipkeanureeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616161">Hands Behind Your Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves'>iworshipkeanureeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Speed (1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Handcuffs, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You tease Jack while he’s at work and he comes home to teach you a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Traven/Reader, Jack Traven/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands Behind Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending your days alone during the lockdown was beginning to feel increasingly tedious. It was fine for the first week as you were enjoying some personal time, but more than a month in, everything started driving you crazy. Boredom would sometimes bring you silly ideas and one of them was to text Jack while he’s at work.</p>
<p>It was something you usually avoided doing, because you didn’t want to interrupt him. But ever since the lock down started, you wouldn’t even meet him in the mornings, as he was always leaving before you could wake up. You were really missing him and with all this spare time, it felt like you were seeing him even less. Curling up on a couch you composed a cute text:</p>
<p>- Thinking about you &lt;3</p>
<p>Not expecting him to reply soon, you got up to get yourself a popsicle and turned the tv on. Surprisingly, the notification immediately popped up</p>
<p>-Awww, me too. How are things at home?</p>
<p>You could have just say fine, but maybe it was time to show him that you were actually missing him during this time.</p>
<p>-The SAME. Same as yesterday, and the day before.  I’m going crazy, the days are so loooong without you :( When will you be back?</p>
<p>- I don’t know yet, I’m going on a quick raid now, nothing to worry about. I can’t wait to see you tonight.</p>
<p>You were eager to see him too. Just the thought of things you would do, once he was home… Ahhh, it was killing you.</p>
<p>Turning the front camera on, you stuck the popsicle in your mouth surrounding it with your sultry lips. Your generous cleavage got in the frame too, as you were pushing your elbows closer, to give him a teasing view. After hitting send, you added:</p>
<p>- Then here’s a preview, hun.</p>
<p>It didn’t take Jack long to answer after receiving your naughty picture.</p>
<p>-God, you’re distracting me with that pretty little mouth of yours.</p>
<p>-Oh yeah? That mouth can be at your service once you get home, officer.</p>
<p>Funny, how your idea was to tease him, but you ended teasing yourself. You would have done anything to have his cock inside your mouth, not that stupid popsicle, but all you could do was wait.</p>
<p>- Please babe, I can’t go in with a hard on, let’s leave it for later.</p>
<p>You probably shouldn’t have distracted Jack while he was going on a mission, but isolation had gotten under your skin, so continued tormenting him.</p>
<p>-But I’m horny NOW.</p>
<p>Sliding down the straps of your camisole, you uncovered your breast and pinched you nipples a few times making them hard for another photo, sending it right away.</p>
<p>-Fuuck babe, how am I supposed to do my job NOW?</p>
<p>-Take this as your motivation to get in and out quickly, while I’m still in the mood. Here’s the final one for good luck. Take care. And be home soon.</p>
<p>You took the final picture with the tip of a popsicle rubbing on your nipple, sticky juices melting into your soft skin. God, you were desperate to get off by yourself, but it was worth waiting for Jack to get home, as nothing could compare to him fucking you.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Getting on with your day, you were finishing the dishes, staring through the kitchen window and dreaming about Jack coming home.</p>
<p>After placing the final cup on the rack, you gasped as you felt your arms being grabbed from behind, and in a swift motion they ended up handcuffed behind your back.</p>
<p>“Miss, you’ve been obstructing governmental administration with your indecent acts today,” Jack chuckled against your ear, and you began to feel your arousal kicking in.</p>
<p>“Are you going to punish me, officer?” you exhaled a sweet moan playing along, feeling his fingers running up against you thigh. Cupping your ass with his huge palm, Jack managed to tuck his fingertips inside the waistband and slid your shorts down, pressing you firmly onto the counter with his other hand.</p>
<p>“What a fucking tease.” A stingy slap landed on your ass, making you whimper, while Jack was continuing to knead your cheek, dissipating the sharp pain. He was being rough, but the reflection on the kitchen widow gave his cheeky smile away. That bastard was enjoying this so fucking much.</p>
<p>“So, I was promised some serviced today, wasn’t I?” Jack tuned you around trying to act serious, as his palms were pressing down your shoulders. You were craving to just unbuckle his belt and take him in, but your hands were behind your back, so all you could do was kneel obediently and wait for his further instructions.</p>
<p>Gazing into your eyes, Jack pulled his pants down allowing his member to spring right in front of your face and you stretched your tongue trying to catch him, unsuccessfully. For a couple of seconds, he enjoyed the sight of you chasing after his cock, before slowly guiding it inside your mouth with his steady hand.</p>
<p>You were completely at his mercy, having your hands tied behind your back, while Jack was gradually deepening his thrusts, invading your mellow mouth. “Bad girls don’t get to touch themselves,” Jack sneered, seeing you desperately trying to rub your thighs out of frustration being unable to use your hands. You felt so empty, wishing for something to fill in the space in between your legs.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, you can take a lot,” he groaned tangling his hands in your hair to guide you, while you were bobbing your head to meet his intensifying thrusts, feeling him at the back of your throat. His pulsating veins brushing against you inner cheeks as you were sucking on him eagerly.</p>
<p>“I love when you make a mess,” Jack smirked wiping up the drool that was dripping down your chin. “But it’s my turn now.”  He drew his girth away, and you were finally able to take a deep breath.</p>
<p>Seeing your struggle to balance yourself, Jack carefully helped you up, then grabbed you by the cuffs and pinned you down to the table pulling your soaked panties below your knees. You only heard him kneel behind you, when the next thing you felt was your cheeks being spread, and Jack burying his face inside your throbbing cunt.  </p>
<p>Jack gave you one painfully slow lick, making you let go a whiny cry, before he started forcefully lapping your clit, soaking all your juices in and sending waves of pleasure all over your shivering body. His tongue was rolling around your swollen nub, allowing him to enjoy delicious sounds emerging from your needy throat as you where whimpering at every move his skillful mouth made.</p>
<p>“Jack, please, please,” you whined, rolling on a hardwood table, as he was mightily working inside your watering slit, bringing you so incredibly close.</p>
<p>But then, once Jack felt your muscles beginning to tighten, he immediately withdrew leaving a smack on your ass and standing up behind you. “Not so quick, vixen,” he whispered leaning over your ear, nibbling on it. “I have to make sure you learn your lesson.”</p>
<p>Jack ran his hand through your drenched folds covering his cock in your slickness, before he pushed it straight into your aching pussy. No adjustment was needed as your throbbing walls were practically engulfing him all in naturally.</p>
<p>Showing no mercy, Jack was ramming into you, splitting your pussy in half as you were enjoying the weight of him pressing you down and him panting against your ear. “Does it feel good?” he grunted.</p>
<p>“Mhmmm,” all you could give him was a sloppy whine, relishing the way his cock was stretching your greedy pussy, burrowing till he reached your perfect spot.</p>
<p>Handcuffs meant that your top had to say on, but it didn’t stopped Jack from tightly squeezing your breasts and toying with your nipples as he kept on vigorously pounding into you, bringing you on the verge of your climax.</p>
<p>“Jack, I-I’m begging you…” a moan left your throat as you shut your eyes, ready to meet your high, feeling his member at the back of your core. Jack’s hand came to pull on your hair, arching you backwards as he shove into you one last time before you turned into a whimpering mess, clenching around his stiff member, which remained pounding you through your extremely overpowering orgasm.</p>
<p>Truthfully, Jack only let you cum because he couldn’t hold it for any longer, coming hard right after you, coating your walls and draining every last drop into your beating cunt. “Oh fuck, you feel so good,” he panted, sweeping your hair to the side, placing a wet kiss on your neck, bringing shivers down your back.</p>
<p>After sloppily pulling out, Jack slowly walked over to the fridge, taking a soda can out. Judging from his face, it seemed like he wasn’t done punishing you.</p>
<p>“Umm, Jack? Aren’t you forgetting anything?” you were still flat on the table, having your panties hanging midst your legs and your hands cuffed behind your back.</p>
<p>Jack glanced at you, stretching his arm to grab another can and was handing it to you “Here, take it”. Except you couldn’t, and he knew it well. “Oh right, you can’t,” he smirked and acted all surprised, but once he saw your eyes getting a little mad, he chuckled and got back behind you.</p>
<p>Uncuffing your wrists, Jack turned you around, bringing you up to sit on the table. “So, what did we learn today, miss?” He kissed your lips softly.</p>
<p>“Teasing you while you’re at work, means I get to cum once you’re home,” you winked at him with your devilish grin.</p>
<p>“Oh God, that wasn’t…” Jack rolled his eyes as if he wasn’t actually enjoying this. You jumped off the table and smacked his bare ass, grabbing him by the hand and dragged him after you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>